


Play time

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Jon snow, F/M, Family time, Fluff, targlings, the dragon has three heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: Fanart- Part of a drabble series, "Adventures of Daddy Jon."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 40
Kudos: 348





	Play time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a realllly quick doodle I did to contribute to this amazing series ❤️
> 
> For clarity from left to right:
> 
> Lyanna (Lya) is the tomboy tackling Jonno  
> Alysanne (Aly) is the nerdy one  
> Rhaella (Rhae) is the baby and she is super girly 
> 
> (Thanks to Alice for the above descriptions of the girls personalities haha) 
> 
> Jon was clearly being a good sport, having extra blush applied (‘you’ll be as pretty as mama!’), bows put in his hair (‘can we braid it too??’) and beautiful drawings added on his arm (‘tomorrow we will colour your wolf tattoo daddy’). 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Make sure to check out all the drabbles in the series as they are all ADORABLE ❤️ They currently include works by atetheredmind, aliciutza, LadyTarg and Lyn452


End file.
